Samhain Sweets
by stay.traught.i'm.deactivated
Summary: A Halloween special for everyone here on FanFiction. Lots of Dramione, and other pairings as well. Happy Halloween!


**Samhain Sweets**

Random, slightly interconnected scenes of a very Harry Potter Halloween. I typed most of it on a whim. Multiple pairings.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Happy Halloween!

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

"Malfoy? Is that you?"

"No, it's Merlin. Of course it's me. What do you want, Granger?"

"What the _hell _are you wearing?"

"Um... A costume?"

"How much did they pay you to wear that?"

"Fifty galleons."

"Thought so."

"Goodbye, Granger."

"Yea... Have a _ferrety _day, Malfoy!"

"Whatever, Granger."

"...Fifty galleons? I wouldn't have done it."

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

"Guess who?"

"How would I know? Get your hands off my eyes! I want to eat my candy corn."

"Geez, Ron. Take a joke."

"Oh, hey Lavender. What do you want?"

"Don't you want a little taste of something _sweet_ tonight for Halloween?"

"Lavender, get over it. It's been two years."

"It was one year, ten months, two weeks, five days, fourteen hours, and fifty-seven minutes, Won-Won! How could you not know that?"

"Lavender, I'm over it. You should get over it, too. We can always be best friends, okay. I love you like a sister."

"Mhm. Okay, Won-Won. I get it. Happy Halloween."

"You too, Lav."

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

"Trick or treat!"

"Well, well, what have we here?"

"Happy Halloween, Harry."

"Happy Halloween, indeed. Nice costume, Ginny."

"Yea, I make a wonderful fairy, don't I?"

"Absolutely beautiful."

"So, trick of treat, Harry?"

"I say treat."

"Mhm, that's what I like to hear."

"Shut up and kiss me, Ginny."

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

"Hey, Lavender."

"Oh. Hey, Seamus."

"What's got ye down?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"I brought you some candy."

"Thank you, Seamus. That's really _sweet _of you."

"Hah, funny. And I'm happy to help a damsel in distress, Lavender. Happy Halloween."

"You too, Seamus."

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

"You have _got _to be kidding me!"

"Sod off, Malfoy. I'm trying to read here!"

"It's Halloween, Granger. Get a life, go treat or tricking or something!"

"I'm perfectly fine here, Malfoy. Thanks for your concern."

"You can't just be a bum all night. Come and trick or treat with me!"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because, Granger. I just do."

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

"Ouch! Who tripped me?"

"Heheheh..."

"Blaise Zabini! You get your sorry little arse over here!"

"You'll have to catch me!"

"Oh I'll catch you, all right!"

"Oh no! Daphne Greengrass is going to muuurderrr me!"

"Damn straight I am, Blaise!"

"No, spareeee meeee!"

"Never! Slytherins show no mercy!"

"Okay then, I'll just use my Slytherin cowardice and RUUUUUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

"Hey Ernie. You aren't going to patrol tonight, are you?"

"I really should. You never know what could happen at night at Hogwarts."

"Ernie, it's Halloween. Take a night off."

"I don't know, Susan... I usually patrol every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday."

"It's Halloween. Stay here with us and have a good time."

"Um..."

"For me?"

"Ugh... Fine, I'll stay."

"Thanks, Ernie. Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween to you too, Susan."

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

"Theo!"

"Quiet Pansy! I'm trying to finish my Transfiguration homework!"

"I'm going to bother you until you give me your full attention."

"Hah. Good luck with that, Pansy."

"Theo. Theeeeeo. Please answer meeeeee."

"...Transfiguring any inanimate object into a living thing is..."

"Theodore Nott!"

"...because we must use a specific movement of our wand..."

"Hello? Theo!"

"...otherwise the object will remain..."

"Fine, Theo! Be that way! I'm leaving."

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

"Hey Ron. How's your Halloween so far?"

"I guess it's okay, Dean. You?"

"Feeling pretty lonely, myself. I think I'll go look for some more Gryffindors. Have a good Halloween, Ron."

"You too, mate. Happy Halloween..."

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

"Draaaakey."

"What do you want, Pansy?"

"Theo's ignoring me for his Transfiguration homework!"

"Gee, I wonder why?"

"Don' you use that tome of voice with me!"

"Let him finish, Pansy. Relax. If he won't listen to you, try asking nicely."

"Okay, I will... Thank you, Draco. Happy Halloween.

"Yea, yea, Happy Halloween."

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

"Hey Pavarti. How's your Halloween so far?"

"Oh, hello Dean. I guess my Halloween is okay so far... You?"

"Just been wandering around aimlessly. Stuff like that."

"Come sit down with me. We can see the Forbidden Forest out the window."

"Yea, we can, huh? It look rather nice."

"Yea, it's hard to believe it's so dangerous now, huh?"

"Yea... Is that Looney Lovegood sitting out there?"

"Merlin, it is!"

"What the heck do you think she's doing outside on Samhain?"

"Dunno. I'm glad we're in here where it's nice and warm."

"Yea... It's a warm and happy Halloween for us."

"Yup. Happy Halloween, Dean."

"You, too, Pavarti."

* * *

><p><strong>XII<strong>

"Malfoy, why are we doing this again?"

"Because I'm going to show you how to have a good time on Halloween."

"Ugh, fine. But for the record, my pirate costume is WAY better than your ferret costume. No matter how cute it looks."

"I do make everything look nice, don't I?"

"Oh get _over_ yourself, Malfoy."

"I'm all _over_ someone else, if you MUST know."

"Who? Is it your precious Parkinson?"

"No, of course not! She's Theo's and he's my best mate."

"Well, I'll find out eventually, Malfoy."

"Knowing you, Granger, that's one hundred percent true."

"Of COURSE it is."

"Wait? Is that Mrs. Norris?"

"Yea, and... WHY ARE YOU DRAGGING ME THROUGH THIS FORBIDDEN CORRIDOR? I can't believe I just noticed!"

"Quick, into this closet!"

"Right behind you, Malfoy."

* * *

><p><strong>XIII<strong>

"Daphne, I'm really, really, really, REALLY sorry! Stop chasing me! I'm getting tired!"

"I'm not done with you yet, Blaise! No one trips me and gets away with it!"

"I'm getting away with it now!"

"Oh no you're not! You're gonna pay. Gotcha!"

"No, lemme goooooo! I still haven't lived my life to its fullest yet! I want to have a good job! Spare meeeee!"

"Oh stop being such a drama queen, Blaise. If anything, I'll kill you softly."

"NOOOO! Lemme go! HEELLLLP!"

"Shut up, Blaise."

"No, I need to live life more!"

". . . ."

"Someone call the Minist— Oomph."

"I told you were going to pay."

"If you told me I was gonna pay in snogs, I would've run the _other_ way."

"Well, happy Halloween, Blaise."

"You too, Daphne. Now, I believe I still owe you a little something."

"Oh Blaise, you sly dog."

* * *

><p><strong>XIV<strong>

"Merry Christmas!"

"George, we all know it's not Christmas."

"Aw, Angelina, don't be such a Scrooge."

"You mean a Rip Van Wrinkle?"

"Rip whose ankle?"

"Um... Here, have a lolly."

"But it's Christmas! Where's the candy canes?"

"Here's a chocolate. Happy Halloween, silly."

"Happy merry Hallow-Christmas it is, then."

* * *

><p><strong>XV<strong>

"Oh my gosh, Hannah, RUN!"

"I'm running as fast as I can, Neville!"

"Filch is going to catch us!"

"You think I don't know that? We shouldn't have bewitched the pumpkins to spit candy at people."

"Quick, Hannah, into that broom closet!"

"Okay. I got the door."

"Hurry!"

"BLOODY HELL!"

"Oh Merlin, I'm SCARRED!"

"Ugh, I'll see you later Neville. I need to go wash my eyeballs. Head to your Common Room, okay?"

"Yea, I need to go Obliviate myself..."

* * *

><p><strong>XVI<strong>

"Oh, hey Neville."

"Hullo, Ron. Where are you headed?"

"Nowhere really. You?"

"I'm off to go Obliviate myself."

"What happened?"

"Caught Hermione snogging someone in a broom closet."

"Oh. Who?"

"You don't want to know."

"I really do..."

"If you lose your supper, it's not my fault."

"I'd never lose my supper."

"She was snogging Malfoy. Now please let me go Obliviate myself."

". . . BLOODY FREAKING HELL."

* * *

><p><strong>XVII<strong>

"Cho, what's wrong? It's Halloween. Smile!"

"It's nothing Marietta. I'm fine."

"No, I demand that you tell me NOW."

"It's Halloween. This was his favourite holiday."

"Oh, Cho. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll be okay. I've missed him terribly, Mary."

"I know you do. It's okay. I'm here for you, so let it all out."

"Thanks, Mary. You're a great friend."

"Happy Halloween, Cho. Don't forget that Cedric will always live on in our hearts."

"._.. thank you_."

* * *

><p><strong>XVIII<strong>

"Oh, hello Ronald."

"Hey Luna. What're you doing?"

"Halloween is the perfect time to go sighting for the elusive Bylarkians. They're quite fascinating, really."

"Oh, that's cool. How do they look like?"

"They're little red dog like creatures with wings of orange and yellow leaves. It's rumored that at midnight on Samhain , they do a traditional dance and song that is the most beautiful sight ever."

"It's cold out, Luna. Don't you need a jacket."

"I don't want to miss the Bylarkians."

"Here, you can have mine."

"Thank you, Ron. You're very kind."

"It's nothing. Happy Halloween, Luna."

"You too, Ron. We can look for Bylarkians together."

* * *

><p><strong>XIX<strong>

"Hey, this is Hermione Granger here. As we all know, tonight is –"

"It's my turn! You take forever, Granger. You're lucky you're a good sno –"

"Ugh, no one wants to hear about that, Malfoy. Besides, I, Harry Potter –"

"–and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley!"

"Don't go advertising it, Ginny! As your brother, I let you date him, so don't push –"

"Shut up, ickle Ronniekins."

"Yea, do as good old twin, Fred, says, ickle Ronniekins. Stop being such a kill joy."

"Hey, it's Dean Thomas, and I want to say –"

"Hullo, Cho Chang here, just saying that I want all of you to remember Cedr –"

"Still sad about Cedric? I can see the Neerotice swarming up your brain."

"Looney, we all know those aren't real! Geez, even us Slytherins are getting tired of all of that!"

"Oh come on, Blaise, lighten up. This is Theo here –"

"And I'm Pansy, his girlfriend!"

"Yes yes, we get it, Pans. And Blaise, you _pay things back _very well, you know?"

"Ugh, you Slytherins are so vulgar! Hufflepuff isn't _this _bad!"

"You tell him Ernie! Susan here."

"And I'm Lavender Brown, now with my little –"

"Seamus Finnegan! Lavender is the best, isn't she?"

"Ugh, rant about your little girly-friend later. You are going to make me, Angelina Johnson, HURL!"

"Marrietta here, definitely agrees. Here in Ravenclaw, we are more –"

"Everyone SHUT UP! I was trying to go Obliviate myself, but you guys are SO disruptive!"

"Hey, it's Pavarti here. Anyway, we are all just here to say –"

"Happy Halloween!"

"DOBBY!"

* * *

><p>Happy Halloween, everyone. I will be doing NaNoWriMo this year, so my updates will most likely be sparse and sporadic this November. Wish me luck, and I will try and update if I can find the time.<p>

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

– Just Your Above Average Malfoy


End file.
